Unforgotten Pain
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Warning: Dark!fic. The Bad Touch Trio goes power-hungry, and they capture a heckload of countries, including Spain's ex-lover, Romano. Romano's wife was taken away from him, leaving him with his baby girl. Will they reunite? Or will the BTT show their true colors? Rated M for sexual themes, adult stuff, language and other things that the kiddies don't read. Spamano and others.


**A/N: Wow...this took FOREVER to write! And I have to say, it's better than I thought it was when I sketched out the plot.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah! S-Stop it, Ah!"

"NO! Stop it! Let me go!"

"AHHH!"

"Oh, lord have mercy! Not my baby! NOT MY BABY!"

The screams of innocent victims echoed all around my empty, desolate cell, and I felt like an animal in a circus; Everyone was like this.

My hands went to my head.

It had been 5 years since the take over of the world...5 years since I was brought here.

It had all started when my wife got home...

_/Flashback: 5 years ago/_

_I sat at home, anxiously awaiting my wife, Melinda, to get home._

_Right now, my wife and I were expecting a baby girl, and we had a beautiful life ahead of us._

_We owned a successful company, and we were rich, owning a mansion with many other things._

_But the one complication was my wife._

_She was 5 months along, and it was getting hard to move for her._

_But she was the best wife ever, with brains, beauty and even brawn._

_We had a happy marriage, and everything was perfect._

_Or so I'd thought..._

_Suddenly, there was a crash at the front door, followed by feminine screams._

_My hazel eyes widened. 'No! That sounds like Melinda!'_

_I ran to the door, thrust it open, and stared at the scene in front of me._

_Melinda's car had crashed into the sidewalk, and she was standing by the passenger door, staring at the car._

_One look at me, and she attacked me with a hug._

_"Oh my god, Lovino!" She cried, tears streaming down her perfect face._

_"What happened here, Melinda?" I asked with concern._

_"Oh my god, it was horrible! Spain...Prussia a-and France, they're...t-they're back! And they tried to kidnap me. Help me! They'll be here any second!"_

_Quicker than you can say, 'What the fuck?!' we were inside._

_I barricaded the door, chain locked it with all of our best locks and chains, and I got all of the sharp, weapony things from everywhere, from knives to swords, out of the main area._

_Then I got all the other weapons. Guns, hatchets, axes, you name it. We put them all in a sack, in which I carried in a backpack._

_Suddenly, I heard, "Oh, honhonhonhonhon...Come on out, Lovi~ I know you're in there, amour..."_

_I almost growled, and we raced down to the basement as quiet as a mouse._

_I shut the door and locked it behind me._

_As soon as we got to the bomb shelter part of the basement, I heard the front door burst open, and Prussia shout, "Okay, guys! Search everywhere for that gorgeous pregnant woman and that sexy Italian piece of ass! NOW!"_

_"Quick!" I whispered._

_and we ran faster than we've ever ran before, out to the secret entrance to outside, where my car was waiting._

_We hopped into it, (I made Melinda hide in the backseat) and I started the engine, speeding away from our house._

_We had made it to the border of Italy when I saw them in the distance._

_"Shit...Let's go to the airport!"_

_And we sped to the airport, while leaving fake track marks to...whatever country we were originally heading to._

_As soon as we got to the airport, I requested a flight for the one place they know that I would always go: Ludwig and Feliciano's house all the way in Berlin._

_They're a married couple now, so I don't always hear from my little brother._

_Not that I mind, of course!_

_Anyways, I also booked a fake flight to Turkey, the one place they KNOW that I would never go._

_So when we were on our plane, I saw the flight heading for Turkey, and there was Spain in one of the window seats._

_I thanked GOD that there was a passenger already IN the window seat of ours, so I just pulled a blanket over my wife and me._

_After a few minutes, our flight took off, the one heading to Turkey not too far behind._

_/Flashback over/_

It seems that they caught me though, which is why I'm here.

My wife gave birth a few days after we were caught, and we had a healthy baby girl.

Of course, I named her Felicia.

But then, she got taken away from me, leaving the calm, sweet girl in my hands.

Luckily, I'd read before we got captured this manual for men on how to take care of little babies, so that wasn't so bad.

I swear, she's becoming more and more like me every day, along with having most of Melinda's looks.

...

Oh, how I miss my dear, sweet wife.

Suddenly, I hear a fellow inmate whisper, "Hey, hey, are you awake?"

* * *

**A/N: ...Wow. I have absolutely NO Idea why I decided to write "Gorgeous pregnant woman" and "Sexy Italian piece of ass".**

**WHYYYYYYYY?**

**Curse you, mind.**

**Oh well.**

**TELEPORTING TEDDY BEAR LIMBS!**

**~Angel**


End file.
